Anything For You
by ShadowCat7
Summary: What if Sirius was alive, but still in hiding? Would Harry miss him? What would Harry do to be with him? Slash HarrySirius.


Sirius never died, but is still in hiding and Harry wants to see him (and much more). Slash Harry/Sirius. Don't read if it offends you.  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They are J.K. Rowlings.  
  
Harry Potter snuck up to the small, lonely house. He crept to the side, looking for a window to peek through. Harry stood up straight, peering through what seemed to be the bathroom of Sirius Black's house.  
  
Ever since Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore had giving Harry's godfather a secret house to live in. But in order to keep the house a secret, Harry had not been able to go or communicate with Sirius there. So Harry had to take matters into his own hands. He ran away from school in order to see his godfather.  
  
Harry would do anything in order to be with Sirius. Sirius was the most important thing in the world to Harry, and nothing would make him stop seeing him. But Harry more than just like Sirius. Harry would do anything to please him. But this sudden affection towards Sirius came from out of the blue. It seemed that ever since that one accident in Potions......  
  
Harry opened the window. He pulled himself up, stepping inside the bathroom. As Harry started to creep out the bathroom door when he heard footsteps approaching. Harry climbed into the shower, pulling the shower curtain. Sirius came into the bathroom. Harry looked through the curtain, looking at Sirius. He was wearing a old t-shirt and black jeans.   
  
Harry watched closely. He cringed at the sound of Sirius' zipper being pull down. Harry wished more than anything that he could be the one pulling down his zipper. He heard the sound of his godfather's pee hit the water in the toilet. After he stopped he heard Sirius sigh.  
  
"Man, I need a blow job."  
  
Harry's eyes widened as he heard those six words. He felt as if Sirius was talking about him - wanting him the same way he did. As Sirius was washing his hands, Harry decided that he was just gonna do it. He was going to tell Sirius how he felt about him.  
  
He stepped out of the shower, "I can help with that."  
  
Sirius turned around, obviously shocked at not only what Harry said, but at just the sight of him being there.   
  
"Harry! Harry what are you doing here! You're supposed to be in school!"  
  
"Don't worry. I came to see you. And nothing" Harry said, looking at Sirius, "will make me go back. So don't even try. I'm staying with you."  
  
  
  
After a long talk of Sirius insisting that Harry go back school, he finally gave up and let Harry stay the night. But the one thing Harry kept wondering about was if Sirius remembered Harry's offer. It had been bothering him all night. While they were sitting on the couch, watching TV, Harry decided to remind Sirius one more time.  
  
"You know, I meant what I said earlier." Harry said.  
  
Sirius looked as if he had no idea what he was talking about. "What was that?"  
  
Harry climbed over Sirius and put his hand on his groin, "This."  
  
Sirius stopped him, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I want to. And I know you want it. You said it in the bathroom."  
  
Sirius just looked at him.  
  
"I really want to. I really do. Come on, Sirius, don't worry. I want this to happen." Harry could tell Sirius wanted it, too by the sudden "rise" in his pants.  
  
"You sure you want to?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Lets take this into the bedroom."  
  
Harry and Sirius made their way into the bedroom. Harry took Sirius' shirt off and pushed him on the bed. Harry got on top of him, kissing Sirius chest. He played with his nipples for a little bit, before making his way the Sirius' tan, muscular, hair-less chest. He kissed around his belly button. Harry felt two hands on the back of his head, urging him to go down further. He undid his jeans, pulling them down to his ankles. Harry could see how hard his godfather was through the boxers. Harry played with the waistband a little before slowly pulling it down. Finally, once Sirius' boxers were with his pants, Harry placed his hand around the shaft of what Harry would've pegged as Sirius' 8-9 inch cock. Sirius moaned with pleasure. Harry licked the head, loving the moans coming from Sirius. He felt a little bit of pressure coming from Sirius' hands. Not wanting to make his godfather wait any longer, Harry took the whole thing in his mouth. Harry kept sucking, using Sirius' moans as his motivation. Finally, Harry felt Sirius cum. The salty liquid went down his throat. Harry looked up at Sirius, who was definitely pleased.  
  
"So, does that mean I can stay?" 


End file.
